


Thứ năm mươi sáu lần yêu nhau

by Rye051121



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rape, Stockholm
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye051121/pseuds/Rye051121
Summary: Đây là bản cv của một fic Lawlu tiếng Trung trên AO3, để tiện cho các bạn không đọc được tiếng Trung nên mình đã trans thành dạng CV, chưa edit, bản gốc được note ở bên dưới.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Thứ năm mươi sáu lần yêu nhau

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [第五十六次相爱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963468) by [Lmanman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman). 



( một )  
Màu vàng nghệ tàu ngầm ở đáy biển lén đi, hồng tâm thuyền viên nhóm ở từng người cương vị thượng, thần sắc ngưng trọng đề phòng, cho dù ở đáy biển bọn họ như cũ lo sợ bất an, bởi vì bọn họ thuyền trưởng trộm đi mũ rơm hải tặc đoàn bảo vật.

Phòng giải phẫu dặm đường phi nằm ở trên giường bệnh, đây là hắn lần thứ hai đi vào này, hải lâu thạch xiềng xích cột lấy hắn, lộ phi khó hiểu lại phẫn nộ nhìn hắn đồng minh giả, hắn không rõ vì cái gì la muốn phản bội hắn. Lộ phi đoàn người đánh bại minh ca sau lại tới rồi tá ô đảo, bọn họ cùng hữu hảo da lông tộc cùng nhau khai yến hội, chơi đùa đêm khuya, lộ phi dựa vào vị này đồng minh ngủ rồi, chờ lại tỉnh lại khi, lộ phi đã bị cột vào này.

La cong lưng hôn môi lộ phi cánh tay, lạnh băng môi cọ qua làn da. Lộ phi từ trước không ngại này đó tứ chi tiếp xúc, nhưng hiện tại hắn chỉ cảm thấy chán ghét, bao gồm la trước sau như một thâm tình ánh mắt.  
“Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì?”  
La xuống phía dưới hôn môi lộ phi thon dài cẳng chân.  
“Chỉ là cùng chúng nó từ biệt mà thôi. Ngươi cũng nên cùng chúng nó nói cá biệt, mũ rơm đương gia.”  
La thẳng khởi eo, mỉm cười nhìn chăm chú lộ phi mặt.

La không thích lộ phi cái này biểu tình, hắn lộ phi càng thích cười.  
“Ngươi rốt cuộc đang xem ai?”  
Không biết vì cái gì, la tự do ánh mắt nhường đường phi phẫn nộ lên. Hiện tại la luôn là như vậy, thật giống như ở xuyên thấu qua chính mình xem một người khác.  
“Đương nhiên là xem ngươi, ta trong mắt vĩnh viễn chỉ có ngươi một người. Mũ rơm đương gia.”  
La thở dài trả lời, nam nhân bàn tay phúc đến lộ phi trên cổ vòng cổ, giải phẫu trên đài ánh đèn làm hải lâu thạch vòng cổ phản xạ ra lạnh băng quang.  
“Đệ 56 cái ngươi.”  
La ngón tay mơn trớn lộ liếc mắt đưa tình hạ sẹo, lại là như vậy mờ ảo ánh mắt.  
“Ngươi thật là điên rồi!”  
Lộ phi khó có thể tin nhìn hắn.

La cầm lấy bên người ống chích, uốn lượn ngón tay bài trừ không khí, dịch châu ở châm chọc thượng lóe quang, lộ phi giãy giụa lên.  
“Xi xi…”  
La giống trấn an hài tử giống nhau phát ra tiếng, kim tiêm chui vào lộ phi làn da, nước thuốc bị đẩy vào. Lộ phi bị hải lâu khoá đá liên trói buộc thân thể làm không ra cái gì hữu hiệu phản kháng. Hắn còn không kịp nói cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt từng đợt biến thành màu đen, sau đó liền mất đi ý thức.

Điện tâm đồ nghi trung thực ký lục lộ phi trái tim tình huống, từ khỏe mạnh quy luật hình sóng biến thành mỏng manh vô tự đường cong, tình huống chuyển biến bất ngờ, vài giây liền biến thành đáng sợ bình thẳng tắp, đồng thời truyền ra chói tai cảnh cáo thanh. La nhìn chằm chằm trong lòng bàn tay sinh mệnh tạp, xác nhận nó đã thiêu đốt hầu như không còn. Số lượng vừa phải thuốc mê có thể đạt thành ngắn ngủi chết giả hiệu quả, chỉ là vài phút cũng đủ để đã lừa gạt sinh mệnh tạp.

Mũ rơm lộ phi tử vong tuyên cáo cũng đem theo sinh mệnh tạp thiêu đốt, không tiếng động truyền đạt đi ra ngoài.

Thuốc mê hiệu quả dần dần biến mất, tim đập khôi phục, nhưng là lộ phi không có tỉnh táo lại, hắn còn cần làm một cái tiểu phẫu thuật. La bác sĩ sắp sửa độc lập hoàn thành cái này giải phẫu, như vậy đặc thù thời khắc hắn không muốn cùng người chia sẻ. Bác sĩ vui sướng chuẩn bị chính mình yêu cầu khí giới, đi ngang qua cái giá khi thuận tiện mở ra một cái âm bối.

Thâm trầm ba hách dương cầm khúc từ giữa chảy xuôi, bác sĩ phối hợp nghiêm cẩn vững vàng âm nhạc, đâu vào đấy bắt đầu giải phẫu. Làn da, mạch máu, thần kinh theo âm nhạc tiết tấu ở phẫu thuật đao hạ nở rộ. Máu phun xạ đến trên mặt bác sĩ cũng không để ý đến. Kim loại thiết bị nổi tại không trung chờ đợi sử dụng, ngẫu nhiên lẫn nhau va chạm phát ra thanh thúy thanh âm.

Thon dài tay cầm kim chỉ, xuyên qua miệng vết thương tinh tế khâu lại, cuối cùng đánh thượng một cái xinh đẹp kết. Bác sĩ tháo xuống nhiễm huyết bao tay, chỉnh tề bày biện ở khay. Giải phẫu thao tác thành thạo cảnh đẹp ý vui, kết thúc khâu lại càng là xưng được với hoàn mỹ, dương cầm khúc vừa lúc bá đến cuối cùng một cái âm tiết, lượng bạch giải phẫu ánh đèn thẳng tắp đánh vào bác sĩ trên người. Hắn một bên dùng khăn lông chà lau nhiễm huyết tay, một bên nhìn giải phẫu trên đài “Tác phẩm”, giống như hoàn thành một hồi hoa lệ huyết sắc biểu diễn.

La thập phần hưởng thụ trận này giải phẫu. Này càng như là một cái nghi thức, đại biểu hắn cùng lộ phi hoàn toàn mới bắt đầu. La chuẩn bị một cái hoàn toàn bất đồng kế hoạch, đây là thứ năm mươi sáu phân kế hoạch, bọn họ đem đi lên một cái hoàn toàn mới con đường.

La đã từng là cái một lần lại một lần đau mất người yêu người đáng thương, hiện tại hắn duy nhất muốn chính là, mất mà tìm lại ái nhân có thể vĩnh viễn lưu tại bên người, chẳng sợ yêu cầu hắn thân thủ bẻ gãy ái nhân tứ chi.

( nhị )  
Lộ phi lại lần nữa tỉnh lại khi, phòng giải phẫu đèn đóng lại. Bồi ở mép giường la mở ra đầu giường tiểu đèn,  
“Ngươi cảm giác thế nào? Mũ rơm đương gia.”  
La ra tiếng dò hỏi.  
“Ngươi đối ta làm cái gì?”  
Lộ phi suy yếu dò hỏi, gây tê dược hiệu còn không có qua đi, thân thể vô lực liền quay đầu đều làm không được.

“Chỉ là cái tiểu phẫu thuật.”  
La trong thanh âm mang theo sung sướng, hắn đứng dậy mở ra phòng đèn, tàu ngầm bóng loáng kim loại trần nhà cùng gương giống nhau, lộ phi kinh ngạc nhìn chính mình ảnh ngược. Hắn mất đi chính mình nhỏ dài hữu lực tứ chi, tiền thưởng năm trăm triệu hải tặc hiện tại chỉ còn lại có, bốn cái nông cạn khù khờ buồn cười bao băng vải phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt.  
Lộ phi nhớ tới la lời nói,  
“Ngươi cũng nên cùng chúng nó nói cá biệt.”  
Lộ phi nhìn về phía bác sĩ, suy yếu người bệnh chỉ há miệng thở dốc, còn không kịp bùng nổ cảm xúc liền ngất đi rồi.

Phòng bệnh truyền đến lộ phi kêu to, từ hắn hoàn toàn tỉnh lại sau liền vẫn luôn bực bội la hét muốn gặp la, mắng tính trẻ con khó nghe lời nói, lộ phi phẫn nộ giống như phải phá tan tàu ngầm thiết vách tường. La liền ngồi ở phòng bệnh bên ngoài phiên y thư, thậm chí còn hảo tâm tình cong lên khóe miệng, nếu ái nhân mất mà tìm lại, liền tính là ai mắng cũng vui vẻ chịu đựng. Thẳng đến lộ phi rốt cuộc sảo mệt mỏi, giọng nói thất thanh, phòng bệnh một lần nữa an tĩnh lại, la mới đẩy ra cửa phòng đi vào.

Lộ phi hung tợn trừng mắt la, ánh mắt hung ác giống như có thể đem nam nhân sống ăn giống nhau.  
“Đem cánh tay cùng chân trả lại cho ta!”  
“Đừng tùy hứng, mũ rơm đương gia.”  
La ngữ khí như là ở hống không nghe lời hài tử.  
“Ngươi không cần những cái đó, ta chính là ngươi tay, chân của ngươi. Chỉ cần ngươi tồn tại.” Nam nhân thâm tình nói.  
Nhưng ở lộ liếc mắt đưa tình này quả thực dối trá lệnh người buồn nôn.  
“Như vậy tồn tại có ý tứ gì? Ta tình nguyện đi tìm chết!”

“Ngươi luôn là như vậy tùy hứng, mũ rơm đương gia.”  
Hắn vươn tay nắm lộ phi gương mặt, cưỡng bách hắn mở ra miệng. Hai ngón tay vói vào khoang miệng, kẹp lấy lộ phi đầu lưỡi.  
“Mỗi một lần đều là như thế này, chưa bao giờ theo kế hoạch hành sự, lấy chính mình tánh mạng đương lợi thế, ở trong chiến đấu tùy hứng làm bậy, tùy tùy tiện tiện ném xuống mọi người, còn muốn tự cho là đúng yêu cầu người khác sống sót.”  
Lộ phi mềm lưỡi bị thô bạo xả xuất khẩu khang, hải lâu thạch nhường đường phi thân thể mất đi cao su đặc tính, đầu lưỡi giống như liền phải bị như vậy sinh sôi rút ra. Lộ phi đau trong ánh mắt uông nước mắt, thẳng đến lộ phi sắc mặt trắng bệch, la mới buông ra tay.

Lộ phi thống khổ ho khan, la nhìn hắn bất đắc dĩ thở dài,  
“Ngươi phải học quý trọng sinh mệnh, mũ rơm đương gia.”  
Lộ phi trừng mắt la mặt,  
“Người nhát gan!”  
Lộ phi xem người luôn là như vậy chuẩn.  
“Là, ta chính là người nhát gan, ta sợ cực kỳ.”  
La dứt khoát thừa nhận, hắn cúi đầu nắm lộ phi cằm, thật sâu hôn đi,  
“Cho nên, không được chết, mũ rơm đương gia. Lúc này đây, tuyệt đối không được.”

Nam nhân tay ở lộ phi trần trụi thân thể thượng du tẩu. Bọn họ cùng nhau đi qua 55 thứ nhân sinh, hắn so bất luận kẻ nào đều quen thuộc thân thể này, sở hữu vuốt ve vuốt ve đều gãi đúng chỗ ngứa, như là có rất nhỏ điện lưu từ thân thể các nơi truyền đến. Lộ phi phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt bị trói buộc mang cố định ở trên giường, cổ khóa hải lâu thạch vòng cổ, nằm ở trên giường bệnh lộ phi giống như là mặc người xâu xé sơn dương, chỉ có thể thừa nhận la cho hắn hết thảy.

La tay thao túng lộ phi phát ra sắc tình rên rỉ, phẫn nộ đôi mắt cũng trở nên không hề uy hiếp lực, lộ phi dương vật không chịu khống chế nhếch lên, bàn tay phủ lên cán, lộ phi run rẩy lên. Linh hoạt ngón tay mang theo lộ phi lâm vào tình dục, thẳng đến bạch trọc làm dơ la bàn tay.

Lộ phi cảm thấy thẹn nhìn chằm chằm la tay, bác sĩ chú ý tới lộ phi tầm mắt, hắn nâng lên tay tiến đến bên môi, lộ ra đỏ tươi đầu lưỡi liếm láp ngón tay, đem những cái đó hạ lưu chất lỏng cuốn nhập khẩu trung. Nam nhân gợi lên một bên khóe miệng, sắc bén kim sắc đôi mắt nửa rũ nhìn về phía lộ phi, như vậy sắc tình cảnh tượng nhường đường phi hầu kết rất nhỏ lăn lộn.

Lộ phi chán ghét la rồi lại không tự chủ được bị la hấp dẫn ánh mắt.

La hiểu lắm lộ phi thích cái dạng gì hắn, cái dạng gì ánh mắt cùng động tác có thể khơi mào lộ phi dục vọng, hắn lại rõ ràng bất quá. Ái cũng hảo hận cũng thế, nhất nguyên thủy dục vọng, thân thể gian hấp dẫn, đối lẫn nhau khát cầu tổng sẽ không thay đổi.

La sẽ dùng này đó đem lộ phi vĩnh viễn khóa tại bên người.

Cùng la so sánh với lộ phi hình thể vốn là nhỏ một vòng, hiện tại mất đi tứ chi, thoạt nhìn liền càng thêm nhỏ xinh. Ánh đèn chiếu vào cao lớn bác sĩ trên người, bóng ma đem lộ phi toàn bộ bao phủ trụ, lộ phi gắt gao mà trừng mắt la, nhưng là này ngăn cản không được nam nhân rơi xuống hôn.

Hôn môi tinh mịn dừng ở lộ phi xương quai xanh, ngực, la ôn nhu liếm láp lộ phi đầu vú, thẳng đến chúng nó nhiễm thủy quang đứng thẳng lên. Bàn tay dừng ở lộ phi trên vai, vuốt ve trần trụi đầu vai theo cánh tay sờ đi xuống, lược quá bằng da trói buộc mang, dừng lại ở nhiễm huyết băng vải chỗ, ngón tay mang theo uy hiếp ý vị nhẹ nhàng điểm hai hạ, sau đó hoạt đến ngực, xoa nắn lộ phi trước ngực mềm thịt.

La cấp lộ phi trấn đau dược lượng thực khẳng khái, lộ phi khôi phục quá trình không tính quá thống khổ, ít nhất lộ phi hiện tại còn có thể cảm nhận được la cho hắn mang đến khoái cảm, mà không phải hoàn toàn đắm chìm ở gãy chi trong thống khổ. Suy yếu cùng khoái cảm nhường đường phi không có gì sức lực, la hảo tâm cởi bỏ phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt thượng trói buộc mang, kia bất lợi với miệng vết thương khôi phục, nhưng là trên cổ hải lâu thạch vòng cổ như cũ giữ lại, la kiến thức qua đường phi cao su đầu chùy.

Mang theo hình xăm ngón tay lược quá mẫn cảm sườn eo, theo nhân ngư tuyến vỗ đến bắp đùi, no đủ đùi chỉ còn lại có nguyên lai một phần ba, lộ phi liền kẹp chặt chân đều làm không được. Bàn tay dễ dàng sờ tiến bí ẩn háng, ngón tay vuốt ve nơi đó hơi mỏng làn da, bàn tay lại lần nữa ấn ở giữa hai chân xoa nắn lên. Lộ phi trong miệng tràn ra tinh tế rên rỉ, gương mặt vựng thượng màu đỏ, lộ liếc mắt đưa tình tình lửa giận bị thủy quang vựng mơ hồ lên, cho dù là như thế này giả dối bình thản cũng làm có thể la cao hứng.

Có lẽ là thân thể còn không có phát dục khi liền ăn cao su trái cây duyên cớ, lộ phi thân thượng lông tóc rất ít, nơi riêng tư cũng bằng phẳng triển lộ. La cúi đầu đem lộ phi lại lần nữa gắng gượng dương vật hàm nhập khẩu trung, bàn tay nâng lên phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt, vuốt ve co dãn mông thịt. Lộ phi ở bị la hàm tiến trong miệng khi liền nhịn không được rên rỉ ra tiếng, ướt nóng khoang miệng mềm mại đầu lưỡi còn có cực phú kỹ xảo hàm mút đều làm ngây ngô nam hài khuất phục với dục vọng. Ngón tay thon dài thăm tiến hậu huyệt, dị vật xâm lấn đặc thù cảm thụ nhường đường phi giãy giụa lên, nhưng là có thể phát lực chỉ có eo bụng, như vậy phí công vặn vẹo chỉ có thể làm người càng thêm hưng phấn.

Đầu ngón tay ở chỗ sâu trong tìm kiếm khấu đào, la dễ dàng tìm được quen thuộc mẫn cảm điểm, hắn dùng lộ phi thích nhất tiết tấu trêu chọc mẫn cảm đường đi, thẳng đến rên rỉ trở nên ngọt ngào cao vút lên, la thả lỏng yết hầu đem dương vật nạp vào yết hầu, la gương mặt càng thêm gần sát, ấm áp hô hấp đánh vào bụng nhỏ. Điểm chết người chính là, la trên cằm đoản ngạnh hồ tra chui vào mẫn cảm đáy chậu chỗ, đau đớn cùng tê ngứa cùng nhau từ dưới thân truyền đến, lộ phi một chút liền hét lên.

“Ân a… Ngươi buông ra… Ô…”  
Lộ phi mang theo khóc nức nở thanh âm vang lên, nhưng hắn duy nhất có thể làm phản kháng chính là dùng mềm mại đùi phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt kẹp la. La nhanh hơn trên tay đâm thọc, thẳng đến lộ phi thật sự khóc ra tới, nức nở trước sau cùng nhau cao trào. Tính ái hết sạch lộ phi toàn bộ thể lực, hắn khóc nức nở một hồi liền ngủ đi qua, la vuốt ve lộ phi gương mặt, tham luyến nhìn lộ phi, cuối cùng đẩy ra nam hài ngạch xử lý tiếp theo hôn.

“Lần này chúng ta sẽ không lại tách ra.”

( tam )

Lộ phi dưỡng thương trong lúc phần lớn thời gian đều ở hôn mê, giấc ngủ có thể xúc tiến miệng vết thương khôi phục. Hắn khó được thanh tỉnh thời gian cơ hồ đều ở la vuốt ve hòa thân hôn hạ vượt qua. Lộ phi thân thể dần dần thích ứng la sắc tình dạy dỗ, thậm chí vừa thấy đến la liền sẽ nhớ tới những cái đó làm người mặt đỏ tai hồng an ủi, tiến tới xuất hiện cảm thấy thẹn sinh lý phản ứng.

Hết thảy đều ở dựa theo la kế hoạch tiến hành.

Lộ phi thân thể khôi phục thực hảo, thanh tỉnh thời gian càng ngày càng trường. La định ra thập phần tinh tế hằng ngày bảng giờ giấc, tiêm vào dinh dưỡng dịch, uống nước, bài tiết chờ đều có cố định thời gian. La vẫn luôn ở tự mình chăm sóc lộ phi, hơn nữa nghiêm khắc chấp hành nhật trình biểu, hy vọng có thể vì lộ phi thành lập khỏe mạnh sinh hoạt thói quen. Gãy chi là không thể nghịch chuyển tổn thương, còn có phía trước lộ phi thân thượng lớn lớn bé bé ám thương, la tưởng tận khả năng kéo dài lộ phi thọ mệnh.

Đáng tiếc chính là, lộ phi chưa bao giờ sẽ nghe lời, đặc biệt là ở miệng vết thương hoàn toàn khép lại, khôi phục ngày xưa sức sống về sau.

La đi vào phòng nhìn chằm chằm lộ phi thân hạ thấm ướt khăn trải giường, thở dài. Đây là la hôm nay đổi lần thứ ba khăn trải giường, đầu sỏ gây tội nhưng thật ra một chút đái dầm hổ thẹn cảm đều không có, thậm chí còn đắc ý dào dạt nhìn la. Uống nước lượng cùng bài tiết thời gian đều là la cẩn thận tính toán quá, không tồn tại nhịn không được tình huống, lộ phi hoàn toàn là cố ý.

“Mũ rơm đương gia, nếu ngươi nhịn không được nói, ta có thể giúp ngươi.”  
“Ngươi bắt tay cùng chân trả lại cho ta, ta chính mình thượng WC liền sẽ không đái dầm.”  
Trên giường nam hài rất là nghiêm túc đáp lại. Lộ phi thiên thật sự cho rằng hắn tay chân còn có thể trở về, tựa như la đã từng công kích những người khác như vậy. Hắn nhanh chóng thích ứng cùng la đặc thù ở chung hình thức, hơn nữa lạc quan tín nhiệm chính mình các đồng bọn, giống như hắn sớm muộn gì sẽ bị cứu trở về đi, sau đó cùng các đồng bọn tiếp tục mạo hiểm.  
La trước nay không cùng lộ phi giải thích quá này đó, hắn tham luyến hiện tại lộ phi thái độ, giống như chính mình chỉ là lộ phi quan niệm không hợp tình lữ, mà không phải bẻ gãy lộ phi tứ chi, cướp đoạt lộ phi tự do kẻ thù.

La hảo tính tình lại lần nữa vì lộ phi một lần nữa sửa sang lại giường đệm, lộ phi chán ghét đã chết la như vậy mềm cứng không ăn thái độ.  
“Ta còn sẽ lại nước tiểu, mãi cho đến ngươi bắt tay chân trả lại cho ta!”  
“Đừng giống tiểu hài tử giống nhau, mũ rơm đương gia.”  
La đem lộ phi ôm hồi sửa sang lại tốt giường đệm, hắn nhìn lộ phi cố chấp ánh mắt, nhịn không được hôn môi một chút hắn gương mặt, như vậy tươi sống lộ phi quả thực là thần linh ban ân. Bất quá, hắn yêu cầu một chút nho nhỏ giáo huấn.  
La xoay người rời đi phòng bệnh, không màng lộ phi ấu trĩ uy hiếp.

La mang theo cái tiểu ngoạn ý trở về, một cái cùng niệu đạo khẩu cơ hồ giống nhau phẩm chất kim loại tế trụ, mài giũa bóng loáng mượt mà, phiếm lạnh băng kim loại ánh sáng, đây là khóa tinh khí, một loại dùng để khống chế bắn tinh chữa bệnh khí giới. Đem nó cắm vào dương vật lỗ chuông, liền sẽ lấp kín niệu đạo khẩu, vô luận là bắn tinh vẫn là bài tiết đều sẽ bị ngăn cản.

Bác sĩ vì chính mình mang lên bao tay, lộ phi theo bản năng co rúm lại một chút, mỗi lần la mang bao tay cũng chưa cái gì chuyện tốt. Lần trước là cho lộ phi gãy chi mặt cắt khấu thượng hải lâu thạch làm, sắt móng ngựa giống nhau đồ vật, làm hắn suy yếu vô lực, hoàn toàn mất đi cao su năng lực. Lần trước nữa còn lại là cho hắn đánh gây tê, cướp đi hắn tứ chi.

La dễ dàng ngăn chặn mấp máy suy nghĩ trốn lộ phi, không có tứ chi bất an cảm là kiện toàn nhân loại vô pháp thể hội, yếu ớt ngực bụng bị bắt lỏa lồ, liền cơ bản nhất thu nạp tứ chi, đem chính mình đoàn thành một đoàn như vậy bảo hộ tư thế đều không thể làm được. Đối mặt nguy hiểm khi bất lực, bị cưỡng bách khi vô lực phản kháng, thần kinh cường đại nữa người cũng sẽ trở nên mẫn cảm yếu ớt.

Liền tính là lộ phi cũng trở nên dễ dàng thét chói tai cùng khóc kêu, đương la mạnh mẽ đem lộ phi ấn ở trên giường khi, lộ phi liền nhẫn nại không được khóc nức nở lên, này cơ hồ đã thành sinh lý phản ứng. La tại đây loại thời điểm sẽ không có bất luận cái gì ôn nhu biểu hiện, thậm chí sẽ càng thô bạo một ít, này càng thêm trọng lộ phi ứng kích phản ứng. Trói buộc mang bả lộ phi vòng eo cố định ở trên giường bệnh, lộ phi đong đưa ngắn ngủn phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt, khóc nức nở muốn la buông ra hắn.

Bác sĩ biểu tình lãnh túc tiếp tục trên tay động tác, rượu sát trùng cầu cọ qua lộ phi dương vật lỗ chuông, lạnh băng xúc cảm nhường đường phi đánh cái rùng mình. Tiêu độc quá khóa tinh khí bị bác sĩ thật cẩn thận cắm vào thật nhỏ niệu đạo quản, bóng loáng lạnh băng kim loại tế trụ đẩy ra mẫn cảm bên trong, rất nhỏ đau đớn cùng khác thường khoái cảm cùng nhau truyền đến, lộ phi sợ tới mức không dám lộn xộn, hồng con mắt xem kia thon dài đồ vật chui vào chính mình dương vật.

Bác sĩ nhéo lộ phi dương vật kiểm tra, xác nhận không có vấn đề sau, mới tháo xuống bao tay.  
“Ha… Lấy đi ra ngoài, biến thái lấm tấm mũ!”  
“Vô pháp khống chế bài tiết không thể được, đây là tất yếu khôi phục luyện tập, mũ rơm đương gia.”  
La ác liệt cười một chút, hắn chống đầu thưởng thức một hồi lộ phi bực bội phản ứng, sau đó mới đem trói buộc mang cởi bỏ, đỡ lộ phi ngồi dậy.

Bác sĩ ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút đồng hồ, đem ly nước tiến đến lộ phi trước mặt.  
“Nên uống nước, mũ rơm đương gia.”  
Lộ phi xoay đầu, hồng con mắt, gắt gao nhấp môi. La nắm lộ phi cằm, mạnh mẽ mở ra lộ phi miệng, ly nước tiến đến bên môi, đem thủy uy tiến trong miệng. Lộ phi bị bắt dương đầu uống nước, tiểu xảo hầu kết co rụt lại co rụt lại lăn lộn, vội vàng nuốt tiếng vang lên, la uy có chút cấp, thực mau lộ phi liền một hơi uống xong suốt một cốc nước lớn.

Uống xong thủy lộ phi, còn không có hoãn quá khí liền hoảng sợ nhìn la lại lấy tới một cốc nước lớn. La cấp lộ phi uy suốt năm ly, lộ phi cảm thấy bụng đều trướng đi lên. Căn cứ lộ phi tình huống thân thể, la tính toán một chút, năm cái giờ sau chính là lộ phi nhẫn nại cực hạn, hắn hôn môi một chút lộ phi lóe thủy quang môi, sau đó liền rời đi.

La trước tiên nửa giờ đã trở lại, hắn ngồi ở mép giường ghế trên thưởng thức lộ phi quẫn thái. Lộ phi mặt nghẹn đỏ lên, nhỏ giọng hút khí, hắn nằm nghiêng ở trên giường cẩn thận tránh cho áp đến bụng nhỏ, bàng quang sưng to phảng phất tùy thời đều có thể tan vỡ, hắn ý đồ dùng nông cạn khù khờ đùi phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt đi kẹp chính mình dương vật, hy vọng có thể đem khóa tinh khí lấy ra. Nhưng kia quá khó khăn, hắn mệt thở hồng hộc cũng làm không đến, ngược lại là dương vật bị non mềm háng cọ xát có chút hưng phấn. Lộ phi căm tức nhìn nhàn nhã la, muốn la đem khóa tinh khí lấy ra tới.

La duỗi tay cầm lộ phi đùi phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt, đem người một chút kéo dài tới chính mình trước mặt,  
“Ngươi muốn làm gì?!”  
Lộ phi kinh giận ra tiếng, vô lực giãy giụa lên, la ẩn ẩn nghe ra lộ phi trong thanh âm che dấu hoảng loạn, khóe miệng hơi hơi gợi lên.  
Bàn tay ở lộ phi trần trụi thân thể thượng du tẩu, gãi đúng chỗ ngứa đụng vào lộ phi mẫn cảm mảnh đất, bị trường kỳ dạy dỗ thân thể nhanh chóng phản ứng, dương vật hưng phấn đứng thẳng lên. La một tay vuốt ve lộ phi non mềm đầu vú, một tay ấn áp lộ phi bụng nhỏ, bức cho lộ phi lớn tiếng rên rỉ.  
“Ân a… Ngươi buông ta ra… Hỗn đản quầng thâm mắt… Ha a…”  
La lại thật mạnh đè ép một chút lộ phi bụng nhỏ, dương vật đỉnh giống như có chất lỏng chảy ra, lộ phi thật sự muốn tới cực hạn.

La nhéo khóa tinh khí nhẹ nhàng xoay tròn, mẫn cảm niệu đạo bị như vậy đối đãi, làm cho lộ phi run rẩy lên, khóa tinh khí bắt đầu ở lỗ chuông trên dưới thọc vào rút ra, trên bụng nhỏ bàn tay cũng vẫn luôn ở dùng sức ép xuống, lộ phi rốt cuộc nhẫn nại không được khóc kêu lên.  
“Ô… Ân a… Lấy đi ra ngoài a… Ô ô…”  
“Cầu ta.”  
Rõ ràng đã vô pháp nhẫn nại, lộ phi lại vẫn là không chịu mở miệng xin tha, la nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, nắm lộ phi dương vật loát động lên, chờ đến dương vật cũng đủ kiên quyết khi, la chậm rãi rút ra khóa tinh khí, mang ra một ít sắc tình chất lỏng, ở ánh đèn hạ lóe dâm mĩ quang.

Niệu đạo cọ xát làm cho lộ phi khóc nức nở lên. Khóa tinh khí lấy đi ra ngoài, lộ phi lại phát hiện chính mình vẫn là nước tiểu không ra. Nước tiểu giống như vừa muốn ra tới liền lại mạnh mẽ chảy ngược trở về, dương vật thống khổ sưng to, liền phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt đều không thể khống run rẩy lên, lộ phi cơ hồ muốn ngất đi rồi.  
“Bọt biển thể sung huyết khi vô pháp bài nước tiểu, đây là thường thức.”  
La nói bắn lộ phi trướng hồng lỗ chuông một chút, có chút chất lỏng tràn ra tới, nhưng lộ phi vẫn là không được giải thoát.  
“Cầu ta, mũ rơm đương gia.” La dán lộ phi lỗ tai nói, khàn khàn thanh âm như là ác ma nói nhỏ.  
“Ô ô ô… Cầu ngươi…”  
Lộ phi rốt cuộc vô pháp nhẫn nại, hắn khóc thút thít hướng nam nhân xin tha.

La vừa lòng cười rộ lên, lộ phi luân hãm tốc độ so trong tưởng tượng mau. Hắn vuốt ve lộ phi dương vật, đầu ngón tay khấu lộng mẫn cảm lỗ chuông, vài cái khiến cho lộ phi thét chói tai bắn ra tới, sau đó lộ phi mới rốt cuộc được đến giải thoát.

Làm trò la mặt mất khống chế giống như rốt cuộc chạm vào lộ phi cảm thấy thẹn tâm, hắn sỉ nhục nhắm hai mắt, la lại nhất định phải lộ phi mở mắt ra xem chính mình mất khống chế chật vật bộ dáng, tao đến lộ phi khóc lớn, đầy mặt là nước mắt.

Liền ở lộ phi cho rằng chính mình ác mộng rốt cuộc kết thúc thời điểm, la lại lấy qua cái kia đáng sợ kim loại tế trụ. Lộ phi hoảng sợ trừng lớn hai mắt, hắn nức nở liều mạng lắc đầu, khẩn cầu nhìn về phía nam nhân.  
“Không cần… Ô… Cầu ngươi…”  
La tiểu dã thú rốt cuộc học được xin tha.

( bốn )

La mang theo tế khung mắt kính nằm ở trước bàn, cũng không biết đang xem chút cái gì, biểu tình rất là nghiêm túc.  
“Ô ân… Ô ô…”  
Rầu rĩ tiếng rên rỉ truyền đến, đổ miệng cũng có thể nghe ra tới bất mãn. La suy nghĩ bị đánh gãy, hắn bưng lên ly nhấp một ngụm cà phê, sau đó ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút đồng hồ.  
“Mới nửa giờ, mũ rơm đương gia.”  
La vừa nói một bên đứng lên giãn ra một chút vai lưng, hắn bưng cái ly nhàn nhã ỷ ở trên bàn.

“Chỉ là bò sát, không như vậy khó.”  
Mang theo mắt kính thoạt nhìn phá lệ văn nhã bác sĩ chậm rì rì mở miệng.  
“Bò sát vận động có thể giảm bớt thân thể các bộ vị phụ tải, hơn nữa bởi vì trái tim vị trí rơi chậm lại, có lợi cho toàn thân máu tuần hoàn, có thể giảm bớt ngươi “Nhị đương” đối thân thể thương tổn.”  
Bác sĩ mặt không đổi sắc nói này đó hỗn trướng lời nói, sau đó lại uống một ngụm cà phê.

“Đương nhiên, còn có thể rèn luyện cũng tăng mạnh não tiền đình cân bằng hệ thống, ngươi hiện tại yêu cầu cái này.”  
Bác sĩ ý có điều chỉ nhìn thoáng qua nam hài tàn khuyết tứ chi, hắn uống xong rồi cà phê, cái ly bị thả lại mặt bàn.  
“Tóm lại, đây là nhất thích hợp ngươi rèn luyện phương thức, mũ rơm đương gia.”  
Bác sĩ chi chân dài, trên mặt mang theo như có như không tươi cười làm cuối cùng tổng kết.

Lộ phi xấu hổ và giận dữ trừng mắt nam nhân, trong miệng bị khẩu cầu lấp kín, sở hữu bất mãn đều bị đổ cãi lại. Lộ phi trần trụi nằm ở ngầm, bốn cái phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt miễn cưỡng chống đỡ chính mình, vì phương tiện bò sát, phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt thượng hải lâu thạch đã bị gỡ xuống. Miệng vết thương khâu lại thập phần xinh đẹp, chỉnh tề màu đỏ chữ thập vết thương, liền vết sẹo nhô lên trình độ đều cơ hồ nhất trí, y theo hoàng kim tỉ lệ dày công tính toán quá phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt chiều dài, nhường đường phi thân thể thoạt nhìn có loại tàn nhẫn tà ác mỹ cảm.

Lộ phi bụng nhỏ hơi hơi phồng lên, đó là hắn cự tuyệt rèn luyện trừng phạt. 1000 ml chờ thấm nước muối, an toàn trong phạm vi tối cao dùng lượng, cũng là hắn liền nửa giờ bò sát đều làm không được đầu sỏ gây tội.

Nam hài trên người ra hơi mỏng một tầng hãn, làn da lộ ra khỏe mạnh hồng nhạt, vòng eo vô lực sụp đi xuống, đột hiện ra xinh đẹp eo mông đường cong. Có mồ hôi theo kẽ mông lăn xuống, hoàn toàn đi vào bị giang tắc căng ra huyệt khẩu, lậu ra một chút chất lỏng theo bắp đùi uốn lượn mà xuống.

La ngồi xổm xuống thân mình, giống vuốt ve sủng vật giống nhau khẽ vuốt nam hài mướt mồ hôi sống lưng, nhường đường phi từ trong cổ họng tràn ra một tiếng rên rỉ, nam hài dứt khoát sườn ngã xuống đất thảm thượng, một bộ bất chấp tất cả tư thế. La xoa xoa lộ phi tóc đen,  
“Còn có nửa giờ, lại kiên trì một chút, mũ rơm đương gia.”

Lộ phi dùng trầm mặc cự tuyệt hắn, ngực theo lược hiện dồn dập hô hấp phập phồng, gương mặt bởi vì cảm thấy thẹn cùng vận động nhiễm màu đỏ, khẩu cầu cũng làm vô pháp khép kín miệng mệt mỏi, có nuốt không đi xuống nước bọt theo khóe miệng chảy xuống, vết nước nhường đường phi đáng yêu mặt trở nên phá lệ sắc tình. Nam hài chật vật nhắm mắt lại, hoàn toàn không để ý tới nam nhân dụ hống.

“Muốn ta giúp ngươi sao?”  
Thấu kính che khuất nam nhân đôi mắt, lộ phi thấy không rõ hắn ánh mắt, liên tiếp vòng cổ bằng da trường mang bị nam nhân nắm ở trong tay, nhẹ nhàng túm động, hải lâu thạch vòng cổ thít chặt lộ phi cổ.

Cái này làm cho lộ phi nhớ tới lần đầu tiên bò sát huấn luyện: Ngay lúc đó hắn kiên trì không chịu làm như vậy khuất nhục hành động, tranh chấp đến cuối cùng, nam nhân dứt khoát tựa như nắm sủng vật giống nhau, lôi kéo vòng cổ, cưỡng bách lộ phi trên mặt đất bò sát. Khi đó lộ phi hậu huyệt còn kẹp la những cái đó hạ lưu món đồ chơi, cảm thấy thẹn cùng khoái cảm nhường đường phi vô số lần tới cao trào, dâm dịch làm ướt thảm, thẳng đến lộ phi ý thức không rõ khóc thút thít, run rẩy chính mình bò một vòng, la mới đình chỉ kia tràng tra tấn.

Lộ phi không cấm run rẩy một chút, kia quả thực là ác mộng. Nhưng phía trước nửa giờ cũng đã là cực hạn, lộ phi ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía la, mắt to doanh nước mắt, giống như còn mang theo điểm cầu xin ý vị. La thở dài, chiêu này thật sự thực dùng tốt. La bắt tay chưởng phúc đến nam hài cổ khởi trên bụng nhỏ, hơi mỏng một tầng cơ bụng nơi tay dưới chưởng rất nhỏ rung động, nam hài thân thể so la lòng bàn tay còn muốn ấm áp, đó là tồn tại độ ấm, là la nguyện ý trả giá hết thảy tới trao đổi bảo vật.

Lộ phi bởi vì bụng áp bách thống khổ nhăn lại mi, thấp thấp rên rỉ lên, mấy ngày này lộ phi nhận hết tra tấn, cái này đáng chết tàu ngầm quả thực giống địa ngục giống nhau. Lộ phi đã từng cảm thấy la là cái hảo gia hỏa. Bất quá hiện tại xem ra, cái này trước đồng minh ác liệt không phải nói ngoa, hắn hoàn toàn chính là trong địa ngục bò ra tới ma quỷ.

Ma quỷ nằm ở lộ phi bên tai nói nhỏ,  
“Một vòng, lại bò một vòng ta liền giúp ngươi đem đồ vật đều gỡ xuống tới.”  
Nói lại khảy một chút đằng trước khóa tinh khí. Từ lần đầu tiên sử dụng sau, la liền vẫn luôn cưỡng bách lộ phi mang nó, bắn tinh cùng bài tiết đều phải từ la tới quyết định.

Sau đó la liền đứng lên, lẳng lặng chờ lộ phi làm quyết định. Thời gian kéo càng dài liền càng thống khổ, lộ phi cũng từng thử qua cự không hợp tác, la tổng không có khả năng nhìn hắn nhẫn nại đến chết. Nhưng là bác sĩ so lộ phi càng hiểu biết thân thể hắn, tinh chuẩn cung cấp không tổn thương thân thể tiền đề hạ lớn nhất thống khổ. Ý chí sắt đá bác sĩ tùy ý lộ phi bị lăn lộn đến ngất xỉu đi lại tỉnh lại, thẳng đến lộ phi khóc lóc xin tha.

Lần này cũng không ngoại lệ, lộ phi cái trán hãn càng ngày càng nhiều, mặt cũng đỏ lên không được, hắn sắp đến cực hạn. Nam hài làm ra lựa chọn, hắn miễn cưỡng dùng phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt khởi động chính mình. Bò sát vận động yêu cầu lộ phi vai lưng eo mông các nơi tất cả đều phát lực, nam hài tinh kiện cơ bắp theo bò sát trên dưới phập phồng, phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt run rẩy nâng lên, gian nan về phía trước di động, thoạt nhìn chật vật lại sắc tình. Tư mật chỗ theo đùi di động như ẩn như hiện, đổ không được chất lỏng từ huyệt khẩu nhỏ giọt, trên mặt đất thảm thượng lưu lại dâm mĩ vết nước. Phồng lên bụng nhỏ trụy hắn, đau đớn cùng khoái cảm cùng nhau truyền đến, nam hài phát ra mơ hồ không rõ rên rỉ, giống như làm phòng độ ấm đều bay lên.

Lộ phi nhẫn nại thống khổ cùng cảm thấy thẹn, tư thái khuất nhục lại lần nữa bò sát một vòng, cứ việc lộ phi cúi đầu, nhưng hắn vẫn là cảm thấy la ánh mắt giống như có thể đau đớn hắn mặt, sỉ nhục đánh nát lộ phi tôn nghiêm. La ở lộ phi ngã xuống đất hạ phía trước, vững vàng tiếp được lộ phi, hắn đem nam hài từ trên mặt đất bế lên tới, ôn nhu hôn môi lộ phi phát đỉnh, nam nhân ôm ấp cùng khó được ôn nhu một chút liền tan rã lộ phi khuất nhục cảm, thậm chí làm người ẩn ẩn cảm thấy có chút cảm kích. Bác sĩ còn giống như trước giống nhau, không chút nào hàm hồ thực hiện chính mình hứa hẹn, hắn ôm lộ bay đi hướng phòng tắm.

Sợ hãi, chi phối, nhục nhã, đau đớn, ôn nhu, tín nhiệm, bác sĩ bố trí hạ tinh diệu tâm lý bẫy rập, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi lộ bay vào võng. Hắn muốn lưu lại này phiến biển rộng thượng nhất tự do người.

( năm )

Lộ phi còn chưa tới rời giường thời gian đã bị nam nhân đánh thức, la ôm lộ phi giúp hắn rửa mặt, lộ phi còn chưa ngủ tỉnh, choáng váng oa ở nam nhân trong lòng ngực, chờ lạnh băng kim loại dán đến lộ phi gương mặt khi, hắn mới hoàn toàn tỉnh táo lại. Liền đặt câu hỏi cơ hội đều không có, cái kia tinh xảo kim loại trang bị liền khấu ở lộ phi ngoài miệng, bên trong hoành phóng hai cái kim loại tế côn tạp ở khoang miệng trung, làm hàm răng vô pháp khép lại, bên ngoài kim loại khẩu gông vòng qua cái gáy chặt chẽ dán sát ở trên mặt.

La không có giải thích, chỉ là dùng thảm lông bao bọc lấy lộ bay đi hướng tàu ngầm chỗ sâu trong, trên đường gặp được hồng tâm thuyền viên nhóm mắt nhìn thẳng cùng thuyền trưởng vấn an, phảng phất la trong lòng ngực lộ phi không tồn tại giống nhau. Bọn họ đi tới tàu ngầm chỗ sâu nhất một cái phòng nhỏ, bên trong phô thật dày thảm, liền vách tường cũng đều vây quanh một vòng dày nặng thảm lông, trừ lần đó ra trong phòng cái gì đều không có. Cũng không có cửa sổ, cảnh này khiến phòng thoạt nhìn phá lệ nhỏ hẹp áp lực.

“Đây là ngươi tân phòng gian, mũ rơm đương gia.”  
La đem lộ phi vòng cổ thượng xiềng xích cùng trên trần nhà rũ xuống xích tiếp ở bên nhau, vốn là nhỏ hẹp hoạt động phạm vi lại lần nữa bị hạn chế. La cúi đầu hôn môi một chút lộ phi cái trán, sau đó đứng dậy đóng lại phòng đèn. Phòng lâm vào hắc ám, chỉ cửa chỗ truyền đến một tia ánh sáng, lộ phi hoảng loạn nhìn chằm chằm la đẩy cửa rời đi bóng dáng, theo tiếng đóng cửa truyền đến, trong phòng cuối cùng một tia ánh sáng cũng bị cắn nuốt.

Nhỏ hẹp hắc ám bịt kín không gian, không có bất luận cái gì thanh âm, lộ phi mang khẩu gông, tưởng chính mình ra tiếng đều làm không được, quá an tĩnh. Lộ phi thử tránh thoát xiềng xích, cắn trong miệng kim loại côn, chính là xiềng xích là hải lâu thạch, trong miệng kim loại côn cũng góc độ xảo diệu tạp trụ lộ phi cắn cơ, làm hắn không thể phát lực. La giống như suy xét đến hết thảy lộ phi chạy thoát phương pháp, lộ phi liền vách tường đều đụng vào không đến.

Theo thời gian trôi đi, hắn không thể tự khống chế lâm vào lo âu bên trong. Ở như vậy tĩnh mịch trung, mạch máu máu lưu động thanh âm bị phóng đại, ngay sau đó chính là làm người bực bội ù tai, nhân thể tự thân sở hữu thanh âm đều bị phóng đại, trái tim nhảy lên thanh âm, dạ dày mấp máy thanh âm. Lộ phi phát hiện chính mình hoàn toàn vô pháp sử dụng hiểu biết sắc, bởi vì ở tuyệt đối an tĩnh trung, này đó tạp âm đều sẽ làm người vô pháp tập trung tinh lực, đây cũng là la tiểu xiếc.

Mạc danh sợ hãi cầm hắn trái tim, thời gian phảng phất đọng lại giống nhau, hắn không biết đi qua bao lâu, cũng không biết chính mình còn muốn ở chỗ này nghỉ ngơi bao lâu, hắn cư nhiên bắt đầu tưởng niệm la, cho dù là những cái đó làm người cảm thấy thẹn hạ lưu thủ đoạn cũng so hiện tại hảo đến nhiều.

Hắn từ trong cổ họng phát ra kêu rên, nôn nóng bất an trên mặt đất bò sát, xiềng xích hạn chế lộ phi, hắn chỉ có thể thoáng di động. Hắn ở chỗ này duy nhất có thể cảm giác đến chính là dưới thân thảm. Lộ phi phát hiện không đến thời gian trôi đi, có lẽ đã qua đi một ngày, có lẽ chỉ đi qua nửa giờ, mỗi một lần hô hấp đều dài dòng làm người hỏng mất.

Bốn phía trống trải cũng bắt đầu nhường đường phi bất an, hắn không có bất luận cái gì có thể dựa vào địa phương, vi diệu không trọng cảm đánh úp lại, cửa không có bất luận cái gì tiếng bước chân truyền đến, thật giống như bị lưu đày tới rồi thế giới cuối. Hắn bị quên đi sao? Hắn về sau đem vẫn luôn một mình đãi ở chỗ này sao?

Nam hài nức nở cuộn dưới mặt đất, tuyệt đối an tĩnh cùng hắc ám nhường đường phi ý thức hỗn loạn. Giờ phút này hắn trong đầu cư nhiên hiện ra la thân ảnh, hắn trước nay đến tàu ngầm liền vẫn luôn cùng la ở bên nhau, la thích hợp phi làm những cái đó cảm thấy thẹn huấn luyện lấp đầy hắn đại não, phía trước mạo hiểm sinh hoạt thế nhưng mơ hồ không rõ như là đời trước sự. Nam hài không thể tự khống chế bắt đầu hồi tưởng những cái đó khó được ôn nhu thời khắc, la rời đi khi ở chính mình trên trán rơi xuống mềm nhẹ hôn. Nước mắt không tự chủ được rơi xuống, đại não vô pháp vận chuyển, lộ phi ở trong lòng không ngừng mặc niệm la tên, máy móc tiếng lòng làm hắn tâm an, thẳng đến hắn tinh thần mỏi mệt ngủ qua đi.

Lộ phi là bị rất nhỏ mở cửa thanh đánh thức, là la sao? Hắn chờ mong nhìn về phía cửa, chỉ cần có thể rời đi này, la đối hắn làm cái gì cũng tốt. Xa lạ tiếng bước chân truyền đến, lộ phi hoảng sợ mở to hai mắt nhìn. Ánh đèn mở ra, chói mắt ánh sáng hoảng lộ phi không mở ra được mắt. Hai cái hồng tâm thuyền viên đi đến, bọn họ mang theo khẩu trang cùng bao tay, đi bước một tới gần cuộn dưới mặt đất không hề năng lực phản kháng lộ phi. Một người nhẹ nhàng ngăn chặn mang theo hải lâu thạch lộ phi, nam hài trần trụi nằm ở nam nhân trên đùi, hắn không ngừng từ trong cổ họng truyền ra gầm nhẹ, nhưng là hoàn toàn vô dụng.

Lạnh băng chất lỏng nhỏ giọt ở kẽ mông chỗ, lộ phi đánh cái rùng mình, mang theo bao tay ngón tay nương chất lỏng bôi trơn thăm vào hậu huyệt, đơn giản khai khoách vài cái liền triệt đi ra ngoài, sau đó một đoạn ống mềm bị thả tiến vào. Khẩu gông chỉ có tạm thời rời đi la có thể mở ra, vì phòng ngừa lộ phi chạy thoát, La Sát phí khổ tâm an bài thuyền viên dùng như vậy phiền toái phương thức duy trì lộ phi sinh mệnh.

Ống mềm một chỗ khác tiếp theo tiêm tĩnh mạch trang bị, dược túi trang chính là dinh dưỡng dịch cùng chút ít trấn định tề. Trấn định tề có thể nhường đường phi hảo quá một ít, làm hắn không đến mức trực tiếp bị tuyệt đối an tĩnh hoàn cảnh bức điên. Một túi dinh dưỡng dịch là có thể chống đỡ lộ phi cả ngày hoạt động, mỗi ngày chỉ cần bổ sung một lần dinh dưỡng dịch cứ như vậy thông qua trực tràng từng tí phương thức chuyển vận đến lộ phi trong cơ thể.

Hai vị thuyền viên không có thương tổn hắn ý tứ, trấn định tề cũng nổi lên tác dụng, lộ phi chậm rãi bình tĩnh trở lại, sợ hãi rút đi sau, lộ phi chậm rãi cảm thấy ra bản thân hiện tại cảm thấy thẹn tình cảnh. Trần trụi nằm ở nam nhân trên đùi, hậu huyệt hàm chứa kỳ quái ống dẫn, dinh dưỡng dịch thong thả chảy vào mẫn cảm đường đi, mang đến mỏng manh kỳ dị khoái cảm.

Này hết thảy đều ở hai cái người xa lạ nhìn chăm chú hạ phát sinh, lộ phi cảm thấy chính mình gương mặt nóng lên, đằng trước thậm chí nửa cương cứng tới. Dưới thân nam nhân tựa hồ cũng có điều phát hiện, thân thể nháy mắt cứng đờ lên, không khí ái muội lại xấu hổ.

Trấn định tề nhường đường phi vô lực, hắn chỉ có thể xuyên thấu qua kim loại khẩu gông hừ hừ vài tiếng, ý đồ cùng hai vị thuyền viên giao lưu, nhưng là lộ phi không có được đến bất luận cái gì đáp lại, giống như hắn hoàn toàn không tồn tại giống nhau. Ở như vậy lệnh người khó chịu bầu không khí trung, dinh dưỡng dịch rốt cuộc tích xong rồi. Hai vị thuyền viên dứt khoát nhanh nhẹn thu thập hảo hết thảy, sau đó liền lại lần nữa rời đi phòng. Lộ phi lại lâm vào tân một vòng trong thống khổ.

Chờ hồng tâm thuyền viên lần thứ ba tới vì lộ phi trực tràng từng tí khi, lộ phi đã rõ ràng xuất hiện ánh mắt tan rã bệnh trạng, lo âu bất an giai đoạn qua đi, lực chú ý tan rã, tư duy hỗn loạn tình huống xuất hiện. Hồng tâm thuyền viên thứ bảy thứ tiến vào thời điểm tình huống càng thêm nghiêm trọng, lộ phi vừa nhìn thấy bọn họ lại đột nhiên lâm vào cực đoan sợ hãi trung, sắc mặt trắng bệch từ trong cổ họng phát ra rầu rĩ thét chói tai, điên cuồng tránh né bọn họ đụng vào, ở bị thuyền viên mạnh mẽ ấn ở trên đùi khi, lộ phi rũ đau đầu khóc lên, tiếng khóc mơ hồ từ khẩu gông trung truyền ra, lộ phi nghẹn ngào đứt quãng mà nói cái gì. Nhưng là cách khẩu gông, bọn họ ai cũng nghe không hiểu, bọn họ cũng không cần phải hiểu.

Hai vị thuyền viên liếc nhau, từ lẫn nhau trong mắt nhìn đến đồng tình ý vị. Cảm giác cướp đoạt là tâm lý học thượng nhất tàn nhẫn thực nghiệm, thông thường chỉ dùng làm thẩm vấn thủ đoạn, liền tính là ý chí nhất kiên định phạm nhân cũng chịu không nổi đi mấy ngày. Lộ phi hiện tại đã xuất hiện ảo giác, thuyết minh hắn nhận tri năng lực đã bị hao tổn, nếu lại tiếp tục đi xuống, liền sẽ đối đại não tạo thành vĩnh cửu tính tổn thương, hắn sẽ xuất hiện nghiêm trọng tự sát khuynh hướng thậm chí trực tiếp biến thành kẻ điên.

Nhưng thuyền viên nhóm như cũ muốn chấp hành thuyền trưởng mệnh lệnh, bọn họ chỉ có thể vì lộ phi tiêm vào đại liều thuốc thuốc an thần, phòng ngừa hắn thật sự điên mất. Cứ như vậy lại qua mấy ngày, ở lộ phi thật sự biến thành kẻ điên phía trước, la đã trở lại. Hắn đẩy cửa tiến vào khi lộ phi chính ngốc ngốc ngồi, liền bật đèn cũng không có thể làm hắn có phản ứng gì. La hẳn là vừa trở về liền tới tìm lộ bay, quần áo cũng chưa đổi, hắn ăn mặc toàn hắc âu phục chính trang, trong túi đừng thuần trắng hoa.

La đi vào lộ phi trước mặt, ngồi xuống đánh giá hắn. Nam hài gầy ốm tái nhợt không ít, đôi mắt hồng hồng, biểu tình dại ra. Lộ phi nhìn la chớp chớp mắt, tròng mắt thong thả chuyển động vài cái, sau đó mới nhận ra la. Lộ phi triều nam nhân trên người đảo đi, la duỗi tay tiếp được hắn, đem hắn đỡ hồi nguyên lai vị trí. Lộ phi sửng sốt một chút, sau đó làm ra một cái tựa khóc tựa cười biểu tình, này không phải ảo giác, thật là la đã trở lại.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm la mặt, nước mắt một chút liền từ trong ánh mắt lăn xuống xuống dưới, nam hài nức nở khóc lên, hắn khóc cả người phát run, lộ phi xương cứng thật sự bị la ngao chặt đứt.

La ôn nhu xoa lộ phi nước mắt, hắn đem nam hài ôm vào trong lòng ngực, nam nhân độ ấm truyền tới lộ phi thân thượng, lộ phi giống như muốn đem chính mình khóc đến bối quá khí đi, la tháo xuống lộ phi khẩu gông, cúi đầu hôn môi nam hài cái trán cùng gương mặt, vỗ về hắn bối an ủi hắn, thẳng đến lộ phi đình chỉ run rẩy, khóc rống cũng biến thành nhỏ giọng nức nở.

Lộ phi an tĩnh một chút, sau đó ngẩng tái nhợt suy yếu mặt, hàm chứa nước mắt đôi mắt khẩn cầu nhìn về phía la, hắn nói,  
“Giết ta.”  
Hình như là sợ la nghe không rõ giống nhau, lộ phi dùng nghẹn ngào giọng nói lại lặp lại một lần.  
“Giết ta đi…”

( sáu )

La trên mặt xuất hiện thật sâu mỏi mệt.

Giống như vô luận hắn làm cái gì, lộ phi tử vong số mệnh đều không thể thoát khỏi. Hắn ở thời gian trái cây năng lực giả dưới sự trợ giúp trọng sinh quá 55 thứ. Hắn lần lượt trở lại bất đồng thời gian điểm, chế định kế hoạch tu bổ lỗ hổng, nhưng vận mệnh tựa như một đôi vô hình tay, đẩy bọn họ dựa theo vốn có quỹ đạo đi tới.

Mỗi một lần kết cục đều là lộ phi chết ở hắn trong lòng ngực.

Tới rồi thứ năm mươi sáu lần trọng sinh, hắn không nghĩ lại trải qua như vậy thống khổ. Cho nên hắn lựa chọn nhất cấp tiến phương thức, hắn cho rằng chỉ cần lộ phi không hề theo đuổi biển rộng vương vị, chỉ cần lộ phi lưu tại chính mình bên người, lộ phi là có thể sống sót.

Chính là hiện tại, hắn tưởng cứu người, chính mình lại không muốn sống đi xuống.

La che lại đôi mắt cười rộ lên, cười đến nước mắt đều chảy xuống tới.

La rốt cuộc cười đủ rồi, hắn bắt lấy che mắt tay, la nhìn chằm chằm chính mình ngón tay, kia mặt trên thứ tử vong từ đơn, kia ý nghĩa hắn là đem người mang ly tử vong bác sĩ, Tử Thần vẫn luôn là hắn địch nhân. Bác sĩ trong mắt nhiễm điên cuồng sắc thái, hắn sẽ đem lộ phi tánh mạng chặt chẽ chộp trong tay, vô luận là Tử Thần vẫn là vận mệnh, liền tính là lộ phi chính mình cũng lấy không đi.

“Ngươi đã chết.”  
La ngẩng đầu thích hợp phi nói, nam nhân lại khôi phục phía trước bình tĩnh bộ dáng. Hắn duỗi tay sờ hướng lộ phi cái trán, lộ phi theo bản năng tránh né. Nhưng nam nhân chỉ là đem lộ phi hơi lớn lên tóc đen đừng đến nhĩ sau.  
“Ta lần này chính là đi tham gia ngươi lễ tang, mũ rơm đương gia.”  
La bắt lấy ngực hoa đưa tới lộ phi trước mặt, lộ phi không thể tin tưởng nhìn chằm chằm kia đóa trắng tinh hoa. La gợi lên khóe miệng đem đế cắm hoa đến lộ phi nhĩ tấn.

“Ngươi các đồng bọn, ngươi mũ rơm thuyền lớn đoàn, còn có ngươi cái kia cách mạng quân ca ca, rất nhiều người đều đi tham gia, chính phủ cũng huỷ bỏ ngươi tiền thưởng, hải tặc mũ rơm một đám đã giải tán.”  
La vuốt ve lộ phi cánh môi cười nói.

“Sao có thể? Bọn họ sẽ không tin tưởng!”  
Lộ phi còn ở làm cuối cùng giãy giụa.  
“Bọn họ sẽ. Ngươi còn nhớ rõ vừa tới thời điểm, ta vì ngươi tiêm vào thuốc mê sao? Kia có thể làm ngươi lâm vào trạng thái chết giả, ngươi sinh mệnh tạp thiêu đốt sạch sẽ. Ngươi các đồng bọn ở hải vương loại dạ dày tìm được rồi ngươi tàn khuyết tứ chi. Nga, còn có trọng sinh cao su trái cây, ca ca ngươi từ phòng đấu giá mua đi rồi nó.”  
Lộ phi môi run rẩy nói không nên lời lời nói,  
“Đương nhiên, cao su trái cây là giả. Bất quá ca ca ngươi thoạt nhìn tuyệt đối sẽ không làm bất luận kẻ nào được đến hắn đệ đệ năng lực, không ai ăn nói, giả cùng thật sự cũng liền không có gì khác nhau.”

La tựa hồ bị lộ phi ngốc lăng biểu tình chọc cười, hắn cúi đầu sung sướng hôn môi lộ phi môi. Hắn nghĩ thông suốt, lộ phi nghĩ như thế nào cũng không quan trọng, hắn cần phải làm là đem lộ phi lưu tại chính mình bên người.

Hôn môi từ môi chuyển tới gương mặt, liếm láp khẩu gông lưu lại vệt đỏ, la theo lộ phi cổ hôn môi đi xuống, ở xương quai xanh chỗ lưu lại dấu răng, bàn tay nắm càng thêm mảnh khảnh vòng eo, điểm số nam hài xương sườn. La hàm mút lộ phi đầu vú, tiểu thịt viên ở trong miệng gắng gượng lên, dùng hàm răng nhẹ nhàng ngậm trụ hướng ra phía ngoài lôi kéo, lộ phi từ trong miệng tràn ra một tiếng rên rỉ, nam hài khó nhịn ngẩng đầu lên, nhĩ tấn hoa rớt dưới mặt đất.

Nam nhân ở lộ phi toàn thân đều lưu lại dấu hôn cùng dấu răng, hắn tháo xuống lộ phi phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt thượng hải lâu thạch, hôn môi màu đỏ sẹo, lộ phi nhẹ nhàng mà run rẩy một chút, nơi đó tựa hồ phá lệ mẫn cảm, nam hài bị đẩy ngã trên mặt đất, la hôn môi rơi xuống đùi vết sẹo, hàm mút nhô lên sẹo tiết, sau đó liếm láp mẫn cảm bắp đùi, ở nơi đó lưu lại dấu răng. Đầu lưỡi theo hướng về phía trước, liếm đến non mịn đáy chậu, hôn môi mượt mà tinh hoàn.

Lộ phi rên rỉ thừa nhận la dâm loạn, nam hài tâm như tro tàn, chính là bị dạy dỗ dâm đãng thân thể lại vi phạm chính mình ý nguyện, nhiệt tình mà đáp lại nam nhân. Dương vật đứng thẳng lên, hậu huyệt cũng tự phát phân bố dâm dịch, la ngón tay dễ dàng thăm tiến ướt nóng huyệt khẩu, khớp xương rõ ràng ngón tay một tấc tiến thêm nhập, khai thác bên trong tầng tầng lớp lớp mềm thịt.

La đem lộ phi ôm hồi trong lòng ngực, kéo ra quần tây khóa quần, đã cương cứng dương vật dán lộ phi mẫn cảm đáy chậu, lộ phi giống như bị kia độ ấm hòa tan giống nhau, mềm như bông nằm liệt nam nhân trong lòng ngực. Mất đi tứ chi lộ phi, nhỏ xinh như là cái hài tử, la vuốt ve co dãn mông thịt, dùng ngón tay căng ra lộ phi mềm xốp huyệt khẩu, nhìn lộ phi hậu huyệt nuốt vào thô to dương vật, lộ phi rên rỉ run rẩy, chỉ là cắm vào khiến cho khối này dâm đãng thân thể bắn ra tới.

La nắm lộ phi eo, cánh tay mang theo hắn ở chính mình trên người phập phồng, dương vật thượng gân xanh xẻo cọ đường đi thịt non, mỗi một chút đều thật mạnh đụng vào mẫn cảm điểm, lộ phi dương vật một lần nữa cương cứng, để ở la rắn chắc cơ bụng thượng cọ xát, làm dơ màu đen âu phục. Quá nhiều khoái cảm truyền đến, lộ phi không chịu nổi phát ra khóc âm, nhưng hắn có thể làm cũng chỉ có cưỡi ở nam nhân trên người lay động phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt, vặn vẹo eo nhỏ, này đó chỉ có thể cấp nam nhân mang đến càng nhiều khoái cảm, khối này tàn khuyết thân thể vô luận bị như thế nào quá phận đối đãi đều không thể phản kháng. Lộ phi vô lực giãy giụa cùng yếu ớt biểu tình sẽ chỉ làm nam nhân càng hưng phấn, tưởng đem hắn đè ở dưới thân, ác hơn càng trọng thao hắn, làm hắn phát ra lang thang rên rỉ cùng mang theo khóc nức nở xin tha.

La lại một lần đem lộ phi thao đến bắn ra tới, nam hài ngẩng đầu lên dồn dập hét lên một tiếng, hậu huyệt tự phát co rút lại lên, mềm thịt lấy lòng bọc nam nhân dương vật, la bị kẹp kêu lên một tiếng, rút ra dương vật bắn ở lộ phi trên bụng nhỏ. Bạch trọc theo nam hài cơ bụng chảy xuống, lộ phi nhìn chính mình chật vật bất kham hạ thân, sỉ nhục cùng tuyệt vọng cùng nhau nảy lên trong lòng.

Lộ phi chảy nước mắt bị nam nhân một lần nữa ôm vào trong ngực, hắn khóc lóc đi cắn nam nhân cổ, la nghiêng người đem bả vai đưa vào lộ phi trong miệng. Hàm răng thật sâu cắn vào thịt, rỉ sắt hương vị trải rộng lộ phi khoang miệng, nước mắt một khắc không ngừng chảy xuống tới, cùng máu cùng nhau làm ướt la bả vai. La tùy ý lộ phi phát tiết hắn thống khổ, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng vỗ lộ phi phía sau lưng, vuốt ve hắn phát đỉnh, thẳng đến lộ phi an tĩnh ngủ qua đi.

La dùng năng lực ôm ngủ lộ bay trở về chính mình phòng ngủ, hắn cấp lộ phi tắm rồi, thẳng đến an ổn nằm ở trên giường lộ phi đều không có tỉnh lại, hắn mệt muốn chết rồi. La nhìn lộ phi gầy ốm mặt, không nhẫn tâm lại cho hắn mang lên khẩu gông, hắn có thể tự mình nhìn chằm chằm lộ phi. La chỉ cấp chính mình miệng vết thương đơn giản xử lý một chút, liền vẫn luôn ngồi ở mép giường nhìn lộ phi, la vuốt ve lộ bay lên gương mặt vệt đỏ, nghe hắn an ổn tiếng hít thở, bất tri bất giác chính mình cũng nằm ở mép giường ngủ rồi.

Lộ phi mở mắt ra khi, la còn ở ngủ, trong phòng chỉ có đầu giường mở ra một trản tiểu đêm đèn. La ngủ rồi cũng cau mày, trừ bỏ những cái đó không rộng rãi tươi cười, nam nhân trên mặt thật giống như luôn là loại này ưu sầu biểu tình. La gương mặt thực gầy, cằm tuyến cũng góc cạnh rõ ràng, anh tuấn có chút khắc nghiệt, gọi người nhìn liền cảm thấy hắn là cái vận mệnh đau khổ nam nhân. Tiểu đêm đèn quang đánh vào nam nhân trên mặt, lông mi bóng ma khắc ở trước mắt, hắn khó được lộ ra như vậy yếu ớt bộ dáng. Lộ phi nghiêng đầu nhìn trong chốc lát la, thong thả chớp chớp mắt, sau đó liền đem đầu chuyển chính thức.

Lộ phi nhìn chằm chằm kim loại trên trần nhà chính mình mơ hồ ảnh ngược, đó là một cái không có tứ chi, nhậm người đùa bỡn kẻ đáng thương.

“Ngươi tưởng như vậy sống sót sao?”  
Lộ phi nhìn chính mình ảnh ngược, không tiếng động mà khép mở môi, hắn đang hỏi chính mình.  
“Không nghĩ.”  
Lộ phi lại lắc đầu không tiếng động mà trả lời chính mình.  
Hắn chỉ còn lại có cuối cùng tự do.  
“Vậy chết đi.”  
Lộ phi cười rộ lên.

Mũ rơm lộ phi cũng không sợ hãi tử vong, ở Rogge trấn cười trực diện tử vong khi, hắn nội tâm chỉ có bình tĩnh, hắn coi tử vong vì đường về.

Lộ phi có một ngụm hảo nha, chỉnh tề trắng nõn, vừa rồi có thể cắn vào la bả vai, hiện tại cũng giống nhau sắc bén. Này khẩu hảo nha dễ dàng hoa khai chính hắn mềm mại đầu lưỡi, màu đen huyết đại cổ đại cổ từ miệng vết thương trào ra tới, có một ít theo khóe miệng trào ra, còn có một ít sặc tiến trong cổ họng, miệng đầy rỉ sắt vị làm hắn có điểm ghê tởm. Lộ phi đau đến phát run, nhưng giống như lại thật cao hứng, theo máu chảy ra, hắn ánh mắt tan rã lên. Ở tử vong trước mặt hắn không thể tránh khỏi nghĩ tới Ice, trong bất hạnh vạn hạnh, hắn có thể nhìn thấy ca ca.

Hắn cười rộ lên, lộ phi nằm ở trên giường, trên mặt là mang theo huyết sáng lạn tươi cười.

La bừng tỉnh khi nhìn đến chính là này phó cảnh tượng.

Bác sĩ bình tĩnh mở ra lò sát sinh, màu lam vòng sáng bao trùm trụ toàn bộ phòng, hắn cùng lộ bay lộn nháy mắt đi tới phòng giải phẫu. La cong lưng mở ra lộ phi miệng, dùng năng lực trấn áp lộ phi cuối cùng phản kháng.

Thuyền viên nhóm bị gọi tới hỗ trợ, cầm máu, truyền máu, khâu lại miệng vết thương, la đâu vào đấy tiến hành xuống tay thuật. Mang theo khẩu trang trên mặt nhìn không ra hỉ nộ, chính là sở hữu phụ trợ giải phẫu thuyền viên đều đánh một cái rùng mình, bọn họ thương hại nhìn lộ phi, đối với cái này người bệnh tới nói, giải phẫu thất bại mới là tốt nhất kết quả.

Lộ phi như cũ hôn mê, hắn còn không biết chính mình sắp sửa nghênh đón như thế nào đáng sợ vận mệnh.

( bảy )

Lộ phi giống như làm một cái dài dòng mộng, đều là lộn xộn đoạn ngắn, ở trong đầu hiện lên lại chìm nghỉm. Hắn tổng có thể thấy một người nam nhân, bàn tay gắt gao nắm thành quyền, dùng sức đến đốt ngón tay trở nên trắng. Trên mặt rõ ràng không có gì biểu tình, nhưng lộ phi chính là cảm thấy hắn ở khóc. Là cái loại này nước mắt đã chảy khô, không biết dùng cái gì biểu tình biểu đạt bi thương khóc thút thít.

Nam nhân bộ dáng xem lộ phi trong lòng có vài phần đồng tình, hắn cách rất xa hô kia nam nhân một tiếng, nam nhân quay đầu xem hắn, đi bước một kiên định đi đến lộ phi trước mặt, nam nhân vươn tay gắt gao bắt được lộ phi thủ đoạn, lộ phi mới vừa há mồm muốn nói gì, lại đột nhiên cảm thấy dưới chân đạp không, như là từ bậc thang ngã xuống đi không trọng cảm truyền đến, nam nhân bắt lấy hắn cùng nhau ngã độ sâu không thấy đế trong bóng đêm.

“Hô… Hô…” Lộ phi đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, phòng đèn mở ra, lộ phi nheo lại mắt thích ứng một chút. Quen thuộc kim loại trần nhà, lộ phi nhắm mắt lại, khoang miệng bị kim loại trang bị căng ra, đầu lưỡi thượng truyền đến độn độn đau đớn, còn không có mất đi hiệu lực thuốc tê nhường đường phi có chút hôn mê, thân thể khinh phiêu phiêu.

Hắn thất bại.

“Tỉnh?”  
Nam nhân trầm thấp thanh âm vang lên, lộ phi chỉ cảm thấy mỏi mệt, liền trợn mắt đều không nghĩ.  
“Tỉnh vừa lúc, có thể bắt đầu rồi.”  
Bên người truyền đến kim loại va chạm thanh âm. Lộ phi đột nhiên mở mắt ra, hắn còn muốn làm cái gì?! Khoang miệng bị căng ra, lộ phi chỉ có thể phát ra hàm hồ thanh âm. La đang ở cấp chính mình mang bao tay, lộ phi phản xạ có điều kiện cảm thấy sợ hãi, hoảng loạn giãy giụa lên.

La duỗi tay dứt khoát dỡ xuống lộ phi cằm, đau nhức cảm từ má bộ truyền đến, lộ phi khó chịu hừ một tiếng. La đem lộ phi khoang miệng trung kim loại trang bị lấy ra, mang bao tay ngón tay ở khoang miệng sờ soạng, thực mau liền sờ biến sở hữu hàm răng.  
“Hàm răng thực khỏe mạnh, hơn nữa không trường răng khôn, này thật đúng là phương tiện rất nhiều a.”  
Bác sĩ vừa lòng gợi lên khóe miệng.

Bác sĩ vì lộ phi mang lên bịt mắt, nam hài lâm vào hắc ám, bất an nháy mắt trào ra. Bác sĩ khom lưng nằm ở lộ phi bên tai, ấm áp hô hấp đánh tới lộ phi cổ, lộ phi lại cảm thấy toàn thân phát lạnh, nam nhân môi mỏng khép mở,  
“Ta không thích bất luận cái gì có thể đối với ngươi tạo thành thương tổn đồ vật, mũ rơm đương gia. Chính là hiện tại ngươi lại đem hàm răng cũng biến thành vật nguy hiểm.”  
Bác sĩ ngồi dậy, nghiêng đầu cấp chính mình mang lên khẩu trang, màu trắng khẩu trang che khuất bác sĩ mặt, thấy không rõ biểu tình, chỉ lộ ra bác sĩ sắc bén lạnh nhạt mắt vàng, hẹp dài mắt hơi hơi nheo lại,

“Cũng cùng chúng nó nói cá biệt đi, mũ rơm đương gia.”

Sợ hãi cùng phẫn nộ hừ thanh từ lộ phi trong cổ họng truyền ra, trói buộc mang gắt gao cố định trụ lộ phi hết thảy có thể phát lực địa phương, ở lạnh băng kim loại dán khoang miệng mềm thịt thâm nhập khi, lộ phi nước mắt cũng lăn xuống xuống dưới, hắn tuyệt vọng rên rỉ một tiếng, run rẩy nghênh đón nam nhân trừng phạt.

Bén nhọn kim loại dán hàm răng, sợ hãi cảm theo xương cốt truyền tới trong não, lộ phi từ cổ họng phát ra hừ thanh. Móc hữu lực chui vào hàm răng, thuốc tê dược hiệu đã biến mất, bén nhọn đau đớn từ hàm răng chỗ truyền đến. Kim loại tạp hàm răng đong đưa, làm người ê răng thanh âm theo cằm cốt truyền đến. Nha kiềm vói vào trong miệng, lãnh ngạnh xúc cảm làm khoang miệng mềm thịt run rẩy, cái kìm kẹp lấy buông lỏng hàm răng lắc nhẹ vài cái, đột nhiên dùng sức, cùng với xẻo thịt giống nhau đau đớn, lộ phi mất đi một viên hàm răng.

Hàm răng rơi xuống đến kim loại khay, phát ra thanh thúy tiếng vang. Lộ phi từ trong cổ họng truyền ra đau đớn tiếng hút khí, la lấy quá khăn giấy vì hắn chà lau cái trán mồ hôi.

“Đây mới là cái thứ nhất đâu, mũ rơm đương gia.”

Khỏe mạnh trắng tinh hàm răng một viên một viên bị rút ra, hút no máu bông cầu ở trên khay xếp thành tiểu sơn, đau đớn cùng mất máu nhường đường phi cảm thấy choáng váng đầu, nhưng là khâu lại miệng vết thương khi càng bén nhọn đau đớn cưỡng bách hắn thanh tỉnh thừa nhận tra tấn. Kim chỉ từ mẫn cảm lợi trung xuyên qua, lộ phi trong cổ họng phát ra thanh âm cơ hồ là kêu thảm thiết, mồ hôi lạnh cùng nước mắt làm ướt lộ phi cả khuôn mặt. Bác sĩ chút nào không chịu quấy nhiễu, tay ổn giống máy móc giống nhau, thẳng đến lộ phi sắc mặt trắng bệch, hoàn toàn đau đến ngất, la mới dừng lại trận này trừng phạt.

La mang nhiễm huyết bao tay, điểm số khay hàm răng, bác sĩ tháo xuống trên mặt khẩu trang, lộ ra tiếc nuối biểu tình.

“Vừa mới mới vừa hoàn thành một phần tư a.  
Lần sau lại kiên trì lâu một chút đi, mũ rơm đương gia.”

Đồng dạng tiết mục ở lộ phi thanh tỉnh sau mấy ngày lại trình diễn hai lần, cùng lần đầu tiên giống nhau như đúc, không có thuốc tê, thanh tỉnh cảm thụ hàm răng một viên tiếp theo một viên bị rút ra, không chút nào gián đoạn khổ hình thẳng đến lộ phi đau đến ngất mới dừng lại. Bén nhọn trực tiếp đau đớn cùng la lạnh nhạt đôi mắt thật sâu mà khắc vào nam hài trong lòng, cái này làm cho lộ phi đối la sợ hãi từ từ gia tăng.

Ở cuối cùng một lần nhổ răng khi, lộ phi điên cuồng giãy giụa trốn tránh. Trừ bỏ đau đớn còn có đối hoàn toàn mất đi thân thể khống chế quyền sợ hãi, không có hàm răng sau, hắn ngay cả tử vong lựa chọn đều không có.  
“Xi xi… An tĩnh điểm.”  
La cúi đầu ở lộ phi bên tai nói, âm trầm thanh âm làm nam hài đánh cái rùng mình. Mềm mại khăn giấy cọ qua gương mặt, sau đó là quen thuộc đau đớn từ khoang miệng trung truyền đến. Ở hết thảy đều sau khi kết thúc, lộ phi an tĩnh nằm ở trên giường, nước mắt yên lặng mà theo khóe mắt chảy xuống tới, làm ướt nam hài thái dương.

Lộ phi tử vong quyền lợi cũng bị cướp đoạt, hắn mất đi cuối cùng tự do.

Cho dù là cái dạng này trừng phạt cũng không có thể tiêu giảm la lửa giận, hắn ở lộ phi khoang miệng trung miệng vết thương khép lại trong lúc không có tái xuất hiện ở lộ phi trước mặt, chỉ có hồng tâm thuyền viên thay phiên chiếu cố hắn. Thuyền viên nhóm trước sau như một đương hắn không tồn tại, cùng hắn không có bất luận cái gì giao lưu, lộ phi thoát khỏi đau đớn sau lại lâm vào càng vì thống khổ tịch mịch trung.

Ở miệng vết thương hoàn toàn khép lại ngày đó, la xuất hiện ở lộ phi phòng, lộ phi còn không kịp có phản ứng gì đã bị la cúi người bế lên, nam nhân cánh tay gắt gao lặc nam hài eo, la ôm lộ bay về phía ngoại đi. Lộ phi hoảng loạn lên, điềm xấu suy đoán quanh quẩn ở trong lòng, quả nhiên, la ôm lộ bay đi hướng tàu ngầm chỗ sâu trong. Lộ phi điên cuồng giãy giụa lên, cái kia có thể làm người nổi điên phòng so tử vong đáng sợ đến nhiều, dài dòng yên tĩnh cùng cô độc thiếu chút nữa thật sự nhường đường phi điên mất.

Ở đi tới cửa khi, lộ phi đã khắc chế không được nghẹn ngào lên, hắn cầu xin nhìn la, nhưng là nam nhân chỉ là lạnh mặt mở ra cửa phòng, vẫn là cái kia quen thuộc phòng. La cởi lộ phi thân thượng ăn mặc chính mình áo sơmi, đem vòng cổ thượng xiềng xích cùng phòng xiềng xích lại lần nữa tiếp lên, kim loại khấu hợp thanh âm vang lên, trần trụi nam hài lại lần nữa bị khóa ở cái này ác mộng giống nhau trong phòng.

“Đừng đem ta lưu tại này, cầu ngươi!”  
Lộ phi mơ hồ không rõ nói, trên mặt tràn đầy cầu xin thần sắc, cặp kia làm người mềm lòng mắt to gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm la, bên trong tràn đầy tất cả đều là la ảnh ngược.  
“Ngươi liền chết còn không sợ, mũ rơm đương gia.”  
Nhìn lộ phi trên mặt sợ hãi, la lạnh nhạt nói, sau đó dứt khoát xoay người rời đi. Lộ phi liều mạng lôi kéo xiềng xích, kim loại va chạm thanh âm xôn xao vang lên tới, phòng đèn đóng lại, mắt thấy la liền phải rời đi.

“Đừng lưu lại ta một người, đặc kéo nam!”

Nam hài mang theo khóc nức nở hô lên tới. Nghe thế đã lâu xưng hô, la cứng đờ tạm dừng một chút. Hắn nắm môn tay dùng sức đến trắng bệch, giống như muốn đem ván cửa bóp nát, nhưng hắn chỉ là dừng lại trong nháy mắt, sau đó liền thật mạnh đóng lại cửa phòng, hắc ám lại lần nữa cắn nuốt lộ phi, nam hài lại về tới cái này không tiếng động địa ngục.

Lộ phi ở trong tĩnh thất đãi ba ngày, hắn so thượng một lần yếu ớt nhiều, mới ba ngày liền xuất hiện ảo giác, lại khóc lại cười, không ngừng kêu hàm hồ lời nói, kêu nhiều nhất chính là “Đặc kéo nam”. Vì lộ phi từng tí dinh dưỡng dịch thuyền viên lo lắng hướng thuyền trưởng báo cáo, ấp a ấp úng tỏ vẻ còn như vậy đi xuống, khả năng người liền thật sự điên rồi. La đang nghe đến lộ phi kêu chính mình khi, phiên y thư tay tạm dừng một chút, hắn thấp thấp cười rộ lên, sau đó tiếp tục phiên một tờ.  
“Chờ một chút.”

Chờ đến ngày thứ năm khi la mới xuất hiện ở trong tĩnh thất, lần này xiềng xích càng đoản, lộ phi chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng nằm xuống, liền hơi chút bò sát một chút đều làm không được. La đem tiều tụy lộ phi ôm vào trong ngực, một lát sau, lộ phi cả người run rẩy, đột nhiên lớn tiếng khóc rống lên. La vỗ lộ phi bối trấn an hắn, lộ phi chậm rãi dừng lại khóc thút thít, ngẩng đầu nghẹn ngào cùng la nói chút không cần đi linh tinh nói, lung tung đối la thỉnh cầu.

La chỉ là bình tĩnh nhìn chăm chú vào lộ phi, không có đáp lại hắn nói. Lộ phi biểu tình bất an lên, hắn có chút hoảng loạn chuyển đầu, như là tưởng cùng ai xin giúp đỡ giống nhau. La vươn tay vuốt ve lộ phi gương mặt, lộ phi một chút liền an tĩnh lại, dùng gương mặt nhẹ cọ nam nhân bàn tay. La mang theo hình xăm ngón tay xoa nam hài môi, lộ phi phảng phất bừng tỉnh đại ngộ giống nhau ngẩng đầu, hắn ngẩng đầu lên gần sát nam nhân, trong ánh mắt đựng đầy la ảnh ngược, nam hài cẩn thận dâng lên một cái hôn môi.

“Đừng lưu lại ta một người, đặc kéo nam.”  
Nam hài trong mắt xuất hiện ra cùng la giống nhau bệnh trạng tình yêu, giống như đầm lầy giống nhau sẽ đem đối phương nuốt hết, muốn đối phương vĩnh viễn lưu tại chính mình bên người dục vọng như là một đoàn hỏa, một lần nữa đốt sáng lên lộ phi màu đen đôi mắt.  
Nhìn lộ phi đôi mắt, la vừa lòng thở dài,  
“Chúng ta đều sẽ không lại là một người.”

Môi lưỡi giao triền, đã không có hàm răng cách trở, lộ phi giống như là bị cạy ra ngạnh xác trai, đem sở hữu mềm mại đều lỏa lồ cấp nam nhân. La chỉ cần dùng đầu lưỡi đảo qua mẫn cảm lợi cùng đầu lưỡi thượng vết sẹo, lộ phi liền sẽ phát ra điềm mỹ rên rỉ, không có bất luận cái gì giãy giụa cùng phản kháng, lộ phi thuận theo dùng mềm lưỡi quấn lấy la đầu lưỡi, đáp lại nam nhân hôn môi.

La giơ tay tháo xuống xiềng xích, vì lộ phi vuốt ve cứng đờ vai cổ cơ bắp. Lộ phi nháy mắt đã bị như vậy ôn nhu bắt được, hắn chủ động hôn môi la, hôn nam nhân anh tuấn gương mặt, cao thẳng mũi, tu bổ chỉnh tề ria mép, lăn lộn hầu kết. La ôm lấy lộ phi nằm ngửa xuống dưới, lộ bay về phía hạ hôn môi nam nhân rắn chắc ngực, học nam nhân đối chính mình làm như vậy hàm mút thâm sắc nhũ viên, dùng mềm mại lợi gặm cắn, nam nhân đột nhiên thô nặng tiếng hít thở khích lệ nam hài, thẳng đến la nhẫn nại không được, đứng dậy nâng lên lộ phi đầu, cùng hắn hôn môi.

Nam hài vặn vẹo vòng eo, dùng trần trụi hạ thân cọ xát nam nhân cơ bụng, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy dục vọng, trần trụi khát vọng viết ở trên mặt. Tính ái có thể phóng thích hết thảy mặt trái cảm xúc, lộ phi thân thể cũng vẫn luôn ở khát cầu la. Nam nhân ngón tay vói vào lộ phi khoang miệng, vuốt ve không có hàm răng, phá lệ mềm mại lợi, hắn phục đang ở nam hài bên tai nói gì đó, lộ phi không muốn xa rời cùng la đối diện, không chút do dự đáp ứng rồi hắn.

Lộ phi nằm ở nam nhân giữa hai chân, dùng phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt khởi động chính mình, ngẩng đầu hôn môi nam nhân cơ bụng thượng hình xăm, mềm lưỡi liếm láp làn da khoái cảm truyền đến, nam nhân bụng nhỏ banh khởi gân xanh, thoạt nhìn phá lệ gợi cảm, lộ phi mút vào nhô lên gân xanh, ở la trên người lưu lại vệt đỏ. Mềm mại cánh môi cọ xát xuống phía dưới, lộ phi thử thăm dò liếm láp la cương cứng dương vật, mềm lưỡi thượng vết sẹo cọ qua lỗ chuông, thô ráp lại mềm mại xúc cảm làm la dương vật lại trướng đại vài phần.

Lộ phi há mồm đem dương vật hàm tiến trong miệng, không có cứng rắn hàm răng, khoang miệng mềm mại ướt nóng, kỹ xảo ngây ngô cũng không quan hệ, mềm mại lợi khái ở dương vật thượng, chỉ có thể mang đến càng nhiều khoái cảm, đầu lưỡi cuốn dương vật, lộ phi cố ý dùng kia nói vết sẹo cọ xát mẫn cảm lỗ chuông, sau đó càng sâu hàm đi vào. Nam hài trước sau lay động đầu, làm dương vật ở trong cổ họng thọc vào rút ra, quá mức thô to dương vật nhường đường liếc mắt đưa tình nổi lên lệ quang.

La một tay vỗ về chơi đùa nam hài trần trụi thân thể, một tay vuốt ve non mềm đầu vú, rên rỉ rầu rĩ từ lộ phi trong miệng truyền ra tới, lộ phi hàm chứa nước mắt mắt to nhìn về phía la, toát ra dục vọng cùng tình ý đều phá lệ động lòng người, này đó đều làm la trái tim run rẩy, nam nhân nhịn không được đem ngón tay cắm vào lộ phi tóc đen, chế trụ hắn cái gáy, chính mình thọc vào rút ra lên. Lộ phi bị sặc đến nước mắt một chút liền rơi xuống, nhưng hắn như cũ thuận theo thừa nhận, nỗ lực thả lỏng yết hầu cơ bắp, làm la tiến càng sâu.

Không có hàm răng băn khoăn, la động tác có chút thô bạo, dương vật cọ qua mềm mại lợi, mang đến đặc biệt khoái cảm. Nơi đó tựa hồ phá lệ mẫn cảm, lộ phi cũng bị cọ xát hưng phấn lên, dương vật run rẩy đứng thẳng, khó nhịn rên rỉ tràn ra, mềm lưỡi cũng bị dương vật áp bách, gân xanh cùng vết sẹo cọ xát, hai người đều có thể cảm nhận được khoái cảm, ở la rút ra dương vật bắn tới lộ phi trên mặt khi, lộ phi cũng đi theo tới cao trào, thét chói tai bắn ra tới.

Lộ phi tinh tế thở phì phò, tinh dịch lộng lộ phi vẻ mặt, hàng mi dài thượng đều treo bạch trọc, sắc tình chất lỏng theo tiểu xảo cằm nhỏ giọt, lộ phi đỉnh này trương hạ lưu khuôn mặt nhỏ thiên chân cười rộ lên.  
“Đặc kéo nam… Đặc kéo nam…”  
Lộ phi mềm như bông kêu hắn, la đem nam hài ôm vào trong lòng ngực, sát trên mặt hắn tinh dịch, cặp kia mắt to gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm la, giống như nháy mắt liền sẽ không thấy dường như. La ôn nhu dùng chóp mũi cọ hắn chóp mũi, bốn mắt đối diện, hai người trao đổi một cái hết sức triền miên hôn.

Môi lưỡi tách ra, lộ phi chờ mong nhìn la. La không có cô phụ này phân chờ mong, khen thưởng giống nhau lại hôn một cái lộ phi mềm môi.  
“Ngủ đi, ta bồi ngươi, mũ rơm đương gia.”  
Theo nam nhân lời nói rơi xuống, lộ phi giống như là banh huyền rốt cuộc lỏng xuống dưới, hắn thả lỏng mềm mại ngã xuống ở la trong lòng ngực, cơ hồ là nháy mắt liền nặng nề ngủ đi qua.

La ôn nhu nhìn chăm chú vào lộ phi.  
Tử vong bóng ma rút đi, bọn họ rốt cuộc nghênh đón thứ năm mươi sáu lần yêu nhau.


End file.
